There are a number of applications and systems where, for security and/or controls purposes, it is desirable to store valuable media contents, e.g., images, text and the like, in an encrypted, digital form. For example, access to copyrighted visual works, such as photographs or drawings, is often controlled by storing them in an encrypted digital form and permitting them to be decrypted and printed only with proper authorization. Another type of valuable image which must be protected and controlled is a postal indicium that is printed by a postage printing/metering system as evidence of postage. In addition, it is also often desirable to, with proper authorization, be able to print such images using a standard printer. The problem, however, is that in order to be properly printed, the images must first be successfully decrypted using an appropriate cryptographic key or keys, and once decrypted on the computer system on which they are stored, the images are accessible and therefore vulnerable to capture and improper use, such as unauthorized reprinting and/or modification.